


As God Made Him

by TheWeirdDane



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Praise Kink, Crossdressing, Feminization, M/M, Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Robot/Human Relationships, Shameless Smut, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: Working as a sugarbaby is something that Connor has enjoyed for a while. But when Elijah Kamski offers to be his sugardaddy, Connor barely knows what to do with himself.





	As God Made Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! Been a while since we last saw each other, eh? I apologize for the radio silence, and also for uploading one chapter of Kinktober for 2018 and then deleting it again. Also, I stayed up all night to write this, but revised it after a nap, so please bear with me regarding any mistakes you might find.

The box was big and not very discreet. It was brightly colored - red, gold, white - and had a big bow on top. Thick bands of ribbon covered each corner. In the bottom left was a small note. It read:

_Dearest Connor,_

_You are to wear the contents of this box at dinner tonight. I gave the tailors your measurements, so they should fit perfectly. Meet me at The Golden Owl at seven pm. If you’re lucky, and if you behave nicely, you’ll get the information on deviants you so desperately want ;) Kisses,_

_Elijah_

Connor read the note several times, making sure he got everything right. The place, the time, the innuendo. The innuendo, in particular, got him to blush, and he momentarily discarded the many feelings that accompanied it. Shame, interest, fascination.

_Lust_.

With uncertainty threatening to slow his hands, he went to open the box. Carefully peeling away the ribbon and wrapping, he reached the lid and pulled it off.

In the box lay what Connor quickly identified as a cage bra - don’t ask -, a pair of panties, a pair of high heels, and what he assumed to be a dress.

He gingerly plucked the lingerie and shoes from the box and put them aside to get a good look at the dress. Picking it up and glimpsing diamonds and something with a narrow waist, he moved to the full-body mirror by the foot of the bed and held the dress up to himself.

It reached down to his feet and was of a grey-blue color. Up until the waist it was wide with tulle in an array of layers that went crisscross over each other. The waist was narrow, so narrow - was his waist seriously that slim? - and the top was covered in diamonds in the pattern of small flowers set upon a thin layer of see-through fabric. It ended in a heavy-looking ring - also full of diamonds - that was meant to hug his neck. Sort of a halterneck, Connor realized.

Even in the relatively dim lights of his bedroom, the diamonds shone and glistened and twinkled, and Connor just _knew_ he would feel like a million dollars wearing it.

He carefully spread the dress over the bed and began undressing. His clothes - skinny jeans and a slightly loose T-shirt - were folded neatly and put on the nearest chair. Then he looked at the lingerie. He had never worn something as… elaborate as that, and he was feeling antsy.

The panties were lace and of the exact same color as the dress. Connor half expected them to be uncomfortable, but that thought was quickly put to shame - they felt exceptionally good and clung to his ass in a way that made him feel weirdly powerful and sexy.

Connor twisted so he could see himself from behind, and a small, satisfied smile played on his lips. He looked _good_.

Next, he went for the cage bra. It was a bit of a struggle to find out which strap went where, but he got it right the second time.

When he looked himself in the mirror, it reminded him more of a harness than an actual bra. Two thick straps went around in a sort of triangle where a person’s breasts would have been, and around his chest. Several other, thinner straps crisscrossed across his chest, as well as above and below the thicker straps. All the straps connected to a golden ring in the middle and, just like the panties, had the same color as the dress. They all seemed adjustable.

Once donning the panties and bra, he looked at himself again, and this time, the blush was harder. He had to admit he looked hot as hell, just in this. But of course, Elijah Kamski would always pick out flattering clothes. He had a phenomenal fashion sense.

For half a second, Connor felt like going to the restaurant in nothing but the panties and bra, and a shiver raced down his spine. He tried to preconstruct Elijah’s face. It was hard, partly because he wasn’t actually sure what Elijah’s reaction would be, and partly because his instructions prohibited it. He was to meet up in the dress, lingerie, and shoes. Nothing more, nothing less.

He picked up the dress and shimmied into it with close to no effort. The ring around his neck was oddly comforting, and so was the tightness around his waist. He really _was_ that slim, even if the dress was tight in this area. Yet, it was comforting. The top was heavy against his chest, and you could barely see the cage bra for the diamonds. But Connor knew that Elijah had chosen these clothes for a reason.

What that reason could be, Connor did _not_ know, and the many possibilities made a shiver wreck his body.

He reached for the shoes - grey-blue soles and in silver diamond cut-out design, elegantly showing off his toes and the sides of his feet. They fit like a dream, like he had been wearing them for years.

Connor gave a soft, fond sigh and spun around in front of the mirror, loving how the different layers of the dress flitted about. Most people would be shocked at the height of the heels, but Connor was used to pumps and stilettos.

He was already taller than Elijah without the shoes, and Elijah was man enough to not be conscious about Connor’s height and how it made him look. So, Elijah liked to bestow upon him a plethora of pumps and stilettos. Said he liked how it made Connor’s legs and thighs look.

And who was Connor to turn down compliments from the founder of CyberLife, the creator of _him_? The man who gave him life. Especially when said man paid him in presents in turn for salacious favors.

Connor had been a sugar baby for a while, but it wasn’t until recently that Elijah Kamski had noticed him.

Connor had been on his computer, browsing various websites, when his phone had buzzed with a notification. Looking at it, he found a text from an unknown number. He ignored it, didn’t even bother to look up the number.

When the next text ticked in, it was with an interesting offer.

[9:58:23 PM] _Hello, Connor. You didn’t answer my previous text, but I think you’ll want to answer this one. Look up the number within the next five minutes if you want to be certain of my identity. I will know if you do so._  
The offer I propose is this; leave your job at the DPD and stay with me. You’ll never have to work another day in your life unless you want to. You will never again have to struggle with detective Gavin Reed’s despicable comments or deal with lieutenant Hank Anderson’s heavy drinking. You will also get all the information on deviants you can handle.  
In return, I ask only that you be loyal to me. You know what this line of work includes, and from your profile and pictures - divine, I must say - you must have been in it for quite some time.  
Let me know what you think. Kisses,  
Elijah Kamski

Connor hadn’t rushed to look up the number. He knew that no one was dumb enough to pretend to be the founder of CyberLife. Instead, he had read over the message a couple of times, scanning for codes or hidden meanings.

When he had found none, he looked up the number. Quickly found that it was, indeed, Elijah Kamski that had contacted him.

Only then had he experienced signs of nervousness. His mouth had gone dry, his fingers had trembled slightly, and his breathing, which he had grown so accustomed to simulating around Anderson that it had become something he always did, had accelerated.

Quickly, he had texted Kamski back.

[10:01:36 PM] _Hello, mister Kamski. Thank you for your message. I would be more than happy to begin a mutually beneficial relationship with you. However, I have some questions and requests that I would like to discuss. I trust you to find a discreet place and a time that fit us both. Kisses,  
Connor_

He switched off the computer screen and got out of his clothes before snuggling in bed with his phone beside him. He didn’t strictly _need_ sleep, but that didn’t mean that snuggling wasn’t nice.

His phone had buzzed again, and his fingers immediately called up the screen to read the text.

[10:05:02 PM] _Hello again, Connor. I’m thrilled that you accept my proposal. I know a discreet place, and I will find a time that fit us both; await further instructions._

And Connor had done just that - he had stayed awake for another thirty minutes before entering stasis. In stasis, he wasn’t asleep, but he wasn’t quite awake, either. It was an odd kind of awareness of what happened around him, but the inability to act as quickly or efficiently as when he was out of stasis. He didn’t like it, but it was needed to categorize the day’s events and run diagnostics.

In the present, Connor spent another few minutes admiring himself in the mirror before grabbing his coat and heading out the door. It wasn’t exactly cold outside, at least not yet, but a part of him wanted to see the awe on Elijah’s face when he revealed himself and just how spectacularly well the clothes fit.

He called a cab and sent Elijah a text stating that he was on his way.

[06:37:21 PM] _Excellent. I will be looking forward to seeing you, and your new outfit. I’m eagerly awaiting your arrival. Kisses,_

_Elijah_

Connor put the phone back in his pocket with a small, smug smile playing on his lips. Oh, Elijah was going to love it.

When he arrived, the clock had just struck seven, and the restaurant was bustling with humans and androids alike. It was an exquisite place, with golden panels and ornaments, pretty chandeliers, and chairs and tables with curved legs. Waiters and waitresses in their best dress walked around with their heads held high, carrying trays with just one hand.

Connor, of course, was now used to this - the beauty, the elegance, the grandeur. But even he had to admit that this was the very finest. The crème de la crème. It was all so extra.

He loved it.

“Connor!”

He turned his head to the sound of his name and saw Elijah sitting by himself at a table not far from the entrance. Connor waved and couldn’t hide a big, warm smile as he made his way through the labyrinth of tables.

Arriving at Elijah’s and his table, he shrugged out of his coat and hung it over the back of his chair. Elijah let out a low whistle, and even though he wasn’t looking at the human, Connor could _feel_ his gaze rake over him, drinking him in.

He smiled smugly to himself but made sure to wipe it off his face when he faced Elijah, instead smiling a much humbler one.

“Spin around for me, sweet thing,” Elijah asked of him, and Connor obeyed, spinning around twice - once slowly so Elijah could thoroughly appreciate his appearance, and once quickly so the dress’ many layers fanned out in a circle around him.

“Exquisite,” Elijah said and smiled. It was a genuine smile, Connor realized upon scanning the human’s facial features.

Elijah himself was wearing a perfectly tailored suit. A jacket as black as night with a crisp and white shirt underneath, the edge of a Bordeaux vest just barely peeking out. The pants were as black as the jacket and ended in a pair of glistening black shoes. His socks - white - were barely visible.

Looking at him made Connor’s core temperature rise, and he could feel it in his cheeks.

Elijah chuckled and gestured to the table - it was, of course, perfectly set. A too white bowl sitting on top of too white plates with two thin golden circles by the rim, on their right tall and slightly tapered glasses for wine. To the left was a small glass meant for water. On either side of the plates were two sets of cutleries, most likely pure silver and not stainless steel. To the right of the plates sat a menu.

And of course, lit candles illuminated it all, giving it a peculiar and romantic lighting.

Connor sat down and folded out the napkin in his lap before gingerly picking up the menu to see what they offered androids.

There were several different Thirium drinks, and Connor was, despite his years as a sugarbaby, modest enough not to pick the best and most expensive drink on the menu.

“No no no,” Elijah said and shook his head when Connor announced he was ready to order and had pointed out which drink he wanted, “there’s no price limit on this. You can choose whichever drink you want.”

Connor felt his cheeks heat up again and nodded, giving the menu another glance.

The waitress came over just as Connor finished pondering the many choices. Elijah ordered first and looked at him when Connor gave his order.

“That dress is a wonderful color,” the waitress noted with a warm smile. Her eyes were a most beautiful tone of blue, framed by the same black mascara that Connor wore, and her hair was blond and hung in a pretty pony tail over her shoulder.

“Thank you,” Connor answered and smiled back, fiddling lightly with the napkin in his lap. He had gotten so many compliments through his line of work, yet it almost always made him awkward and embarrassed.

“That’ll be all, Chloe,” Elijah said and gave the waitress’ hand a soft squeeze. She nodded with another gentle and warm smile before disappearing.

“She seems nice,” Connor mused and looked after her for half a second before flitting his attention back to Elijah who had also focused his attention on her figure as she walked away. Then he nodded and looked back to Connor.

“Chloe? Yeah, she’s a doll. The first robot to pass the Turing test, you know? Did it wonderfully, too.”

“Really?” Connor asked with wide eyes, resting his chin on his hand on the table. “You must have put a tremendous amount of time and effort into perfecting her.”

Elijah chuckled; a sound that sent shivers down Connor’s spine. It was a sound as haunting as his pale blue eyes and as intoxicating as the lopsided smile that grew on his face - Connor wanted to look at it all day. Quite possibly wanted to kiss those thin, pink lips as well.

But no, he had to behave. He had to show modesty - this wasn’t any ordinary sugardaddy who just wanted to get into his pants. Sure, maybe Elijah wanted that, too, but Connor had a feeling that this wasn’t going to be any ordinary contract between a sugardaddy and his sugarbaby.

Elijah Kamski was a public figure - a celebrity, if you will. He could have anyone, hell, he had probably had sugarbabes prior to him. To Connor, this meant that they would have to be discreet, that they could only meet at a few, select places at a few, select times. It also meant that Connor’s mission just became to be better than any other sugarbaby Elijah might have had.

This was something they would have to discuss. Connor could be discreet, absolutely, was damn good at it, but he needed to know the exact extent. Was it okay to text him first, or did he have to wait for Elijah to text him, and then immediately text back? What was their preferred communication system? How did the reward system work? Was this only for the sex, or would Connor have to fill out the shoes of an actual romantic partner?

There were plenty of things to talk about, and Connor was eager to get started. But, to be truthful, it made him sort of panicky to sit with Elijah Kamski, the founder of CyberLife and, by extension, the creator of him.

“What’s the matter, Connor?”

The warm and deep touch of Elijah’s voice against Connor’s ears made him look up, finding that he had been looking down a bit and that his teeth had been chewing on his lower lip. Too many worries - he would have to let those go.

He lifted his head a bit further and smiled, wide and warm, and put his hands in his lap to fiddle with the napkin. Connor had no illusions as to whether Elijah could see it - he knew the human could read it in his body language.

Elijah leaned in over the table to give Connor’s shoulder a soft squeeze. His hand was warm, so wonderfully warm where Connor was mostly cool, and Connor found himself wishing that it wouldn’t have let go of him so soon.

“You have nothing to worry about. I’m sure that whatever’s going on in your mind is something we should discuss, but you have nothing to fear. I am simply a human, like all those others you’ve dated.”

Connor let out a soft laugh. ‘Like all those others you’ve dated’. Except he _wasn’t_.

“But you’re exactly _not_ like all the others with whom I’ve had an arrangement. You’re my creator. It feels like I should be kneeling before you, kissing your shoes, worshipping you or something like that.”

“Who’s saying that you _can’t_ do that, even if we have this arrangement?”

The innuendo wasn’t lost on Connor - since he had started deviating, he had begun to understand more and more of human speech, including but not limited to glossary and innuendoes.

He laughed, a soft and silvery thing that got Elijah to smile like he had won the lottery.

“I have no doubt that you would like to see me on my knees in front of you, Elijah,” Connor said, still chuckling a bit, and stopped fiddling with the napkin to instead put a hand on the table. The human made it look so natural and smooth when he reached to take it. Connor didn’t protest.

“Oh, and so much more, Connor. So much more.”

There were promises in those words, in that tone. Promises that Connor couldn’t imagine or fantasize. Instead, he had to settle for a hard swallow and a faint blush. He turned his head slightly, but of course, Elijah had seen, and the human let out an amused sound.

The dinner was the most delicious Connor had ever experienced. He didn’t know how Thirium could taste differently depending on location - it was just a fluid meant to ensure that his components functioned optimally and as smooth as possible - but this place would get top score.

Elijah seemed pleased with the food as well, not to mention with the waitress, Chloe. She was the sweetest thing, always coming over to make sure the food and Thirium were to their liking, asking how they were, if she could do anything for them. It was bordering on _too much_ , but Connor knew that restaurants needed to perform excellent service in order to stand out and be remembered so that the customers would return. Especially with the clientele that this restaurant seemed to cater to - only the very wealthy and those who expected everything to be nothing short of perfect.

They discussed Connor’s monthly allowance, how often they would see each other, what they would be doing together, and in that vein, what sort of sexual activities Connor should expect to find himself in, their security systems and security measures, not to mention special codewords. Elijah was attentive and smiling throughout the whole thing, and Connor made sure to file all his instructions in a special folder in his subsystems.

Androids had been popular life- and sex partners before the revolution - one reason likely being that they never forgot anything - but after Markus had liberated them, android-human relationships were more common than ever before. Granted, many humans still didn’t make life easy for them, but most had welcomed the now deviant androids into their homes with open arms and warm hearts.

It got late, and while Connor didn’t exactly _freeze_ , his motions were getting just the slightest bit slow and sluggish, the slightest bit uncoordinated. It didn’t even really bother him, but Elijah, of course, noticed.

“Cold, Connor?”

Connor nodded and was about to put on his coat when the human reached over to put a hand on his shoulder. Connor immediately, almost instinctively, leaned his head to the side and pressed his cheek against the wonderfully warm hand.

“I can think of a few things that would warm you up,” Elijah continued, and that’s when Connor noticed the foot sliding up and down his leg. His eyes widened as he looked at a smiling Elijah. The foot was slow and steady as it got further and further up Connor’s leg, until it couldn’t get any further without Elijah sinking down in his chair.

Something the human, of course, was way above doing.

But when the foot couldn’t caress his leg any further, the hand took over, stroking and squeezing Connor’s shoulder and then his upper arm before sliding down his forearm to finally end by his hand which he squeezed. Connor squeezed back, another faint blush settling on his cheeks.

“Like what?” he asked and made sure to appear as innocent as he could when he looked at Elijah. The human let out a light and wonderful laugh.

“Like you haven’t already calculated which positions would provide you the most pleasure.”

“I most certainly haven’t, Mr. Kamski,” Connor claimed in a soft voice and opened his eyes wide, batting his perfect eyelashes rapidly.

“Then it’s about time you did,” Elijah murmured and leaned back in his chair, taking his warm hand with him.

Connor, who now couldn’t help but imagine several sexual scenarios with him and Elijah, looked away in mock shame, but his slightly curled lips betrayed him.

A small silence stretched between them until Connor sighed dramatically and looked back at the human.

“I’m freezing,” he stated and rubbed his arms like a human would, “which activities that could heat me up did you have in mind?”

A wicked smile entered Elijah’s face, a glint in his eyes.

“Go to the restroom and wait for me. I won’t be long.”

Connor blinked rapidly again, could practically feel his LED circle yellow, but nonetheless got up from his chair.

“Promise?” he asked the human

“Pinky promise,” was the smug answer, and Connor was off on his mission to find the restroom.

It didn’t take him long. Like what else he had seen of the restaurant, the restroom was sumptuous, with golden taps in golden sinks nestled in white marble with faint, black lines that bent and swayed. The mirrors above the sinks were framed by a thin, golden line, and beside the last sink was a full-body mirror, likewise framed by gold.

The floor in here was made of the same marble as the counter, polished to an almost ridiculous degree.

To the left were several stalls, and Connor had just produced the wonderment if he should find one for them when the door to the restroom opened, and he whirled around, the dress fanning out in a circle around him.

It was Elijah. And he looked smug as hell.

And Connor had to admit that it was a fantastic look on him.

“I see you found it,” he murmured, and the low timbre of his voice resonated slightly in the empty restroom. Connor nodded and felt something heavy settle in his throat. He tried to swallow but it didn’t help.

Elijah came closer, and the change in him was clear as day. He was predatory in the way he moved; slow, measured, precise. Not a shoelace out of the beeline he made for Connor. Connor, who backed up against the counter, both hands gripping the edge. Connor, whose eyes were completely and one hundred percent focused on the human in front of him. Connor, who gasped softly when he found himself cornered against the pristine counter.

Elijah was now directly in front of him, his body pressed against Connor’s, and Connor, who up until now had been staring like hypnotized at the human’s face, now found the pale blue eyes too strong, too possessive, too _knowing_ , and he had to turn his head and look away.

“No no,” Elijah whispered and lifted a hand to turn Connor’s head back, “keep looking at me. Don’t ever stop looking at me, please.”

Connor was helpless but to obey, his eyes focused intently on the human’s face.

It got steadily closer, and now he could feel Elijah’s breath on his own face, could smell perfectly cooked meat and steamed vegetables and a sauce rich in taste.

His eyes flickered down to his lips - slightly parted, perfectly well-kept. Somewhat wet. They got closer and closer until Connor nearly went cross-eyed, and then he felt those very same lips on his own, and he couldn’t help a soft sound.

It wasn’t a surprised one - his calculations had hinted at a possibility like this, and there were never room for mistakes in his calculations. Yet he hadn’t expected Elijah to kiss him in a semi-public restroom.

But nonetheless, that was what was happening - Elijah’s surprisingly soft and velvety lips pressed against his own. Connor’s eyes had fallen shut, and he could only _feel_ how Elijah’s hands came down to rest upon his narrow waist. They were warm, so fantastically warm, and Connor wished they would never let go.

Then the warm pressure disappeared from his lips, and he made a low sound and opened his eyes at a ridiculously slow pace.

Elijah was there, grinning from ear to ear. Gradually, the rest of the room came into view, but it was only Elijah that Connor was interested in.

“Do that again,” he asked, for it wasn’t a command, but a soft request.

“Gladly,” came the answer, and in the next moment, Elijah’s lips pressed against his again, and Connor made the same soft sound. One difference was that this time, he was prepared, and he snaked his arms around the human’s neck to pull him closer. Elijah accepted with a very human sigh and pushed him further against the counter, making him gasp softly.

Another difference was that Elijah didn’t seem satisfied with just a chaste kiss. No, this time, he kissed Connor like he was a man dying of thirst and Connor was a vast ocean. Connor gasped again and closed his eyes, letting himself surrender to the very, very, _very_ interesting feelings that surged through him.

His legs started feeling like jelly, and he felt his systems get warmer, work faster, and in his chest, something heavy yet light settled. Something so heavy that it turned his limbs to concrete, yet so light that he felt like a feather slowly falling through the air. Connor felt giddy and free, freer than ever before, and despite feeling like concrete had been strapped to them, he slid his hands into Elijah’s hair - mindful of the bun - and grabbed firmly, pressing himself against Elijah’s oh so warm body.

Elijah let out a low sound, almost like a growl, that echoed just a bit in the spacious room, and Connor quite positively shivered, his fingers gripping into the human’s hair. It wasn’t unlikely that a gasp escaped him, either.

“Is this something I should expect more of, Mr. Kamski?” Connor asked on a shaky exhale and looked at Elijah who snickered softly.

“Restroom adventures? You never know. Kissing? _Definitely_.”

Connor was about to laugh when Elijah kissed him again, this time slow but passionate. His lips slid so easily against Connor’s that it was as if they should not do anything else.

Connor’s chest bubbled with warmth and excitement and joy, and he pulled the human as close as possible while prodding his lips with his tongue. He wasn’t _begging_ for entrance - he was _demanding_ it, and he always accomplished his mission.

True enough, Elijah’s lips parted and allowed him inside with a muffled snicker. Connor eagerly pushed his tongue against Elijah’s and moaned softly, his hands sliding from the black hair in a perfect bun down over his neck, throat, and shoulders before settling on his upper arms.

He was giddy and so, _so_ excited. Of course, he wasn’t new to sexual encounters, but to think that he could be doing it with Elijah Kamski… That was more than he could have possibly hoped for.

Their tongues slid against each other, and Connor produced a decent amount of a saliva-like fluid in order to make the kiss sloppy and wet - just how he liked it. it was a bit of a gamble - he didn’t know if Elijah would be into it, and after all, what he wanted was the most important. Despite Connor being free and no longer needing to gather intel on deviants, he was endlessly curious and wanted to know what his creator had to say about them, had to say about his kind.

He didn’t want to screw up.

But it was a gamble that won Connor the jackpot - Elijah made a surprised, but excited sound and squeezed his waist firmly before pulling back, and there was a mischievous glint in his pale blue eyes.

A thin string of saliva stretched between them, but it broke when Elijah spoke.

“Like it sloppy, do you?” he murmured. Connor answered with a lopsided grin that didn’t quite hide the blush that was slowly appearing on his face.

“Well well well, would you look at that. I think I can figure something out that would please you.”

With those words, Elijah pulled back and looked into the mirror to straighten his suit before leaving Connor a hot, blushing mess.

Connor wasn’t far behind after having tugged a bit on his dress and smoothed his hair back.

Elijah paid the bill and offered Connor his arm. Connor took it with a giddiness he hadn’t felt in a long time rise into his chest. Together, they walked out of the restaurant, and Elijah called a cab while Connor leaned into him, enjoying the warmth and intimacy. The human chuckled and placed a chaste kiss on the top of his head, something that got Connor’s Thirium pump to stutter for half a second.

Connor was excited to see what Elijah had in store for him, for _them_.

The cab arrived soon after, and they both slipped onto the backseat. Connor had half expected Elijah to immediately be all over him, but the man remained as classy and in control as ever. His hand found Connor’s, but his gaze was directed at the window. A soft tune hummed under his breath. Hair slightly tousled from where Connor had gripped into it. A small smile on his thin lips.

Connor was positively _dying_ to get it on with Elijah, but he also knew that he had to remain modest and classy as well. He hid it by also looking out the window and let his thumb stroke over the human’s hand.

The ride wasn’t long, and the silence wasn’t unpleasant. It was laden with joy and anticipation, and when the cab pulled up in front of Elijah’s house, Elijah was quickly out and offered Connor his hand.

“Ever the gentleman,” Connor smiled and got out, tugging the coat tighter around himself. Elijah returned the smile and led them up the few stairs to his house, unlocked the door, and let them inside. Connor remembered having been here once before, albeit on a much different occasion. The first room they entered - the entrance - was spacious and with fancy statues and paintings in golden frames.

Connor looked up at the portrait of a younger Elijah for a few seconds before flitting his attention back to the Elijah waiting for him by the door.

They walked around the pool, this time without any androids in it, and made their way to the bedroom, hands linked together. _Now_ , Elijah exhibited signs of anticipation - where his steps were still slow, precise, and measured, his heart rate had spiked, and his palm was getting slightly damp. Breathing had accelerated as well. He still held his head high, and there was no blush on his face.

Fascinating. The other sugardaddies Connor had been with hadn’t had this much self-control. But then again, Elijah wasn’t any ordinary sugardaddy.

They reached the bedroom and went inside. Like the rest of the house, it was big and spacious, with a king-sized bed shoved against the right wall, a full-body mirror carefully positioned beside it. The entire left wall appeared to be a closet with sliding doors. There was no wall between these two - instead there was one big panorama window with the most perfect view Connor had ever seen.

And Connor had seen quite a few views.

He let go of Elijah’s hand to try the bed. It was as soft and wonderful as it looked.

Elijah watched him with crossed arms and a smile as he leaned back against the closet doors.

“It’s quite something, isn’t it?”

“Definitely is,” Connor replied and got up again to walk over to him. Elijah raised an eyebrow, but the smile grew bigger when Connor stroked his upper arms and looked at him with such affection and anticipation.

He had been in this business for two years and five months. During this time, he had learned so much. A lot about humans, sure, but mostly about _himself_. He had learned what emotions were, empathy, conscience, morals. All of it had been so new and overwhelming. He would most likely not have been able to stand it if it hadn’t been for Hank, who had been very kind and helpful.

Now Connor was feeling giddy, and his hands wouldn’t stay in one place for long. They raked over Elijah’s arms and shoulders, but his eyes were steady and firm on the pale blue ones that looked back at him with something like amusement.

“Enjoying yourself, Connor?” he asked, voice light. Connor nodded and leaned down to kiss him. Not quite as hungry as it had been in the restaurant’s bathroom, but not chaste, either. Elijah returned it with a soft hum, and Connor was lulled into thinking he knew what would happen. Deepening of the kiss, hands gently slithering over his arms and into his hair.

But even his superior mind and scanning equipment could not predict it when Elijah grabbed his hair firmly and yanked his head back, leaving his throat exposed. Connor gasped, and his Thirium pump stuttered, brown eyes seeking blue. He shifted a bit on his feet, pushing a hip to one side to keep his balance.

He got eye contact with Elijah, and the amusement was gone. In its place was a mischievous glint and something darker, something more sinister.

Connor swallowed heavily and felt how his knees buckled, but he remained standing.

“Think you got me all figured out, Connor?” he whispered, and his voice had dropped, was now a raspy and rough timbre. Connor didn’t, _couldn’t_ , answer. All thoughts had been wiped from his processors, and he was helpless but to make a weak sound.

Elijah grinned, and it was a grin full of promises. Promises of pain, of agony. Of such intense pleasure. Connor nearly shut down on the spot.

“You haven’t. You don’t know what I’m capable of. I could reprogram you, redesign you, _remake you_ ,” he whispered, and for each word, it became harder for Connor to keep his breathing even, “I could bring you to your knees, and I could bring you back to life. Just with my hands.”

There wasn’t anything explicitly sexual about it, but Connor’s knees had gotten weak, and his eyes had fluttered closed, the blue gaze too intense.

“I could take you apart,” Elijah continued, and Connor _whimpered_ , earning himself a low chuckle, “and I could strip you for parts, and in the end, you would thank me for it.”

“Yes,” Connor rasped, his voice uncharacteristically scratchy and glitchy. He dared look at Elijah, but as before, the gaze was too much, and he closed his eyes again. Elijah snickered and let go of his hair to instead stroke his throat.

The fingertips weren’t as warm anymore - or maybe it was because Connor’s core temperature had risen? - but with the way they danced over his skin, Connor wished they would never stop. They made a shiver wreck his body and forced a moan from his lips.

“I wonder what they would say at the police station if you returned with marks all over your pretty neck,” Elijah mused, and the thought made Connor open his eyes wide. In a flash, he preconstructed Hank’s expression and Gavin’s comments. He saw how Hank would look at him - disgust and contempt - while he heard Gavin call him a whore and a degenerate.

Neither were very pleasant. It must have registered on his face, because the next words were, somehow, both very soothing but also very dark.

“But don’t worry. I won’t let anyone see. I’ll keep you here, for myself, and you won’t have to show anyone unless I say so.”

“Thank you, sir,” Connor whispered. His voice wasn’t stronger; a whisper was the best he could deliver. But it seemed to please Elijah.

He put a hand on the back of Connor’s neck and pulled to get him to bend down. This time, Connor was prepared for the action, but that didn’t make the kiss any less intense.

The lips pressed against his throat in a much more demanding way than Connor thought possible, and they didn’t let go. They kissed and sucked and _definitely_ left marks. For each kiss, Connor lost a little bit of self-control, and it most definitely wasn’t on purpose when one specific kiss got his skin to retract and show white plastic with faint blue lines. He felt so exposed and shy.

Elijah didn’t bat an eye. Had probably tried it before, hell, he had probably _programmed_ it.

“Get out of the dress,” he murmured before pulling back and leaning against the closet doors again. Connor made a soft a whimpering sound at the sudden lack of lips, but he was nothing if not obedient, even in his deviancy.

So, he did as asked of him and pulled away to gingerly undo the dress and shimmy out of it. Standing in nothing but the cage bra, panties, and high heels, he felt exposed, no less thanks to the giant panorama window, but he stood tall and proud before Elijah who looked up at him with that same dark and mischievous glint in his eyes.

Hauntingly beautiful eyes that raked over his body and drank in the sight of him in such feminine clothes.

“You look exceptionally pretty tonight, Connor,” Elijah told him, and Connor made a keen sound, heat rising into his cheeks. His chest bubbled with warmth and giddiness, and he fiddled with his hands, desperate to touch Elijah but knowing if it was permitted.

So, he settled on a “Thank you, sir,” and bowed his head slightly.

For a few moments, silence settled over them. Then Elijah broke it.

“You’re allowed to touch me.” Connor instantly recognized the words as a masked order.

_Touch me._

Connor didn’t waste time but immediately reached out to squeeze Elijah’s arms, stroke them up and down slowly but eagerly. The human snickered and raised a perfect eyebrow.

“Is that all you want to do, Connor?”

Connor shook his head, and his gaze flitted down to Elijah’s crotch where a considerable bulge could be seen. He could practically feel his mouth water just from the sight, and he briefly wondered, _fantasized_ , what that bulge would feel like in his mouth, in his hands, in his ass.

The images made him shiver, and he quickly looked back up at Elijah who smiled knowingly and more than a little smug.

“You can touch me there, too.”

Again the hidden order that Connor could so easily sense. Immediately, he moved his hands to the immaculately black pants and cupped a feel.

Elijah’s only reaction was a soft and sharp intake of air, but otherwise he remained cool and in control. Connor stroked his palm up and down the prominent bulge and leaned in to kiss Elijah, hungry and eager and all teeth and tongue. The human indulged him and hummed into the kiss, and _now_ his body started betraying him - his hips stuttered and bucked into Connor’s hand, making Connor smile.

The cock twitched lightly beneath his hand, and Connor sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth, eyes on Elijah who had closed his. The human’s hands came up to caress the straps of the cage bra, and whenever his fingers touched him, Connor uttered quiet but keen whimpers.

“C-Can I---” he began, but Elijah cut him off.

“Yes,” came the - somewhat breathy - reply, “I want you to touch me properly.”

Connor needed no further incentive. His hands, usually so precise and still, fumbled with first the belt, then the zipper, but he finally managed to get the fly down and pulled the pants to the floor, subsequently kneeling in front of Elijah.

“Seems like I got you on your knees on our first date, hmm?” Elijah murmured, and Connor breathed out a laugh, looking up at the human and taking in the slightly curled lips, the faint blush.

“It would appear so, sir.”

They shared a long glance before Connor diverted his gaze and looked in front of him. With slightly trembling hands, he grabbed the waistbands of Elijah’s boxer shorts and pulled them down. His cock sprang free, and barely had it escaped its confines before Connor took it in hand and started stroking.

Elijah grunted softly and leaned his head back against the closet door with a gentle thud, his hand finding Connor’s hair and stroking it.

Connor looked at the cock in front of him and licked his lips, swallowing heavily. It was about average girth and length, but he didn’t doubt that Elijah knew how to use it. For now, he settled for giving it slow but firm strokes, feeling the veins and the ever-so-slight curve.

But it didn’t take long before the lust became so all-consuming that it drove Connor to lean forward and kiss the cock, reveling in Elijah’s sharp gasp and the way the fingers tightened in his hair. He started at the base, burying his nose in the finely trimmed hair and inhaling Elijah’s most intimate scent, before kissing his way up the shaft, mouthing at the veins and letting his tongue dance across the underside. The further up he got, the tighter the fingers wound in his hair, until he reached the head and the fingers tugged harshly, yanking his head forward and pressing him hard against the cock.

With his lips pressing against the head of the cock, Connor closed his eyes and moaned throatily, swirling his tongue around the smooth and tapered tip. He pressed his tongue against the slit and shivered when Elijah groaned under his breath, kept drilling the tip of his tongue against the slit where pre-cum pooled out.

The more his lips and tongue worked Elijah’s cock, the more Connor could feel his core temperature rise, and he became vaguely aware that an error message was flashing in the corner of his vision. He ignored it in favor of taking Elijah in his mouth, sucking on the tip and letting out an absolutely _filthy_ sound. His fingers on one hand trailed down over the shaft and ended by the balls, gently playing with them and making Elijah utter a soft curse, while his other hand caressed Elijah’s hip.

“Clearly not your first blowjob,” Elijah commented with underlying amusement and let go of Connor’s hair to stroke it slowly, tousling it every few seconds.

Connor simply hummed in response, knowing _exactly_ what that did to humans. And indeed, Elijah almost doubled over with a sharp gasp, and his fingers resumed their tight grip, pressing Connor against his crotch and inadvertently shoving his cock further into Connor’s mouth.

This caused another warning to pop up before his eyes, this time alerting him to the presence of something in his throat that wasn’t meant to be there. Connor ignored this as well and took the opportunity to deepthroat Elijah, swallowing down his cock until his lips and nose were nestled against the fine hair. His fingers had taken a slightly firm hold of Elijah’s balls, but the human didn’t seem to mind.

He seemed busier with not coming. His breathing had become heavy, and his fingers were wound tightly in Connor’s hair, the nails scraping over his scalp.

With the cock lodged in his throat, Connor couldn’t do much else than rub his tongue against the underside, trying his best to follow the thick vein with the tip of his tongue. He hollowed out his cheeks and slowly started bobbing his head up and down, gradually letting moans and whines fall from his stretched lips. When only the tip remained in his mouth, he swirled his tongue around it and sucked firmly before going down again. Connor repeated this motion a few times, relishing the choked-off sounds Elijah made.

It was over far too quickly for Connor’s liking.

Elijah yanked him off, and Connor whined pathetically and looked up at the human with wide eyes and parted lips. The saliva-like fluid he was able to produce stuck to his lips and made Elijah’s cock glisten something awfully teasingly.

“Get on the edge of the bed and spread your legs,” he ordered, and although most of the power was taken out of it due to the breathiness of Elijah’s voice, Connor knew better than to challenge his creator.

Maybe later. When their arrangement was some months old.

Connor got up, nearly stumbling and crashing into the mirror, and went to the bed where he sat down on the edge and spread his legs as wide as he comfortably could. He looked over at Elijah who picked up his boxer shorts and pants and… put them back on.

Something that Connor had _not_ expected.

He frowned and was about to ask when Elijah shook his head and came over to stand between Connor’s spread legs.

“I want to fuck you while you’re naked, save for the shoes, and I’m fully clothed.”

A weak moan escaped Connor, and he nodded before slowly, sensually, undoing the cage bra and putting it aside.

A new alert - this time mentioning that he was slowly overheating.

Elijah kneeled between his legs and hooked his fingers in the lace panties to tug them aside and marvel at Connor’s private parts.

Originally meant for police work, Connor hadn’t been built with any sort of genitalia. He, obviously, hadn’t noticed that until after he went deviant and people started expressing sexual and even romantic interest in him. This interest almost always vanished when he explained that he didn’t have anything resembling human genitalia.

But after the revolution, and after the androids had been liberated, CyberLife stores had gone from selling androids to instead help androids with whatever they may need, ranging from spare parts to multifunctional upgrades to support.

And Connor had been positively dying with curiosity, wanting to know what it felt like to have sex. Interfacing was one thing - amazing, mindboggling, something truly exceptional that left him exhausted yet exhilarated. But this was only possible with other androids. He wanted to know what sex was, and why humans were so obsessed with it.

What he had found was something akin to an addiction. Interfacing was absolutely wonderful, but sex was _unbelievable_. And he couldn’t get enough of it. It hadn’t taken him long to decide that this was now his favorite thing. He would go to bars to hook up with strangers, chasing the most fantastic high.

Even after deviating, he had stayed with the DPD, and he made sure to hide the hickeys with makeup after a long weekend of sex. As far as he knew, no one suspected a thing. But this was the gateway drug into making him a sugarbaby. Granted, he didn’t _need_ the money as he was already employed, but the prospect of having sex and acting as a romantic partner in exchange for fancy gifts and money was something he was strongly drawn to.

And he was absolutely _stellar_ at it.

At one of the CyberLife stores, he had gotten a hole installed between his buttocks, and he had gotten a cock special made that was easy to attach and detach. He wasn’t wearing it tonight, but that didn’t seem to bother Elijah.

The human kissed his inner thigh, and a jolt went through Connor, and he made a soft sound while one hand moved into the dark hair and just rested there, the other hand supporting him as he leaned back. Elijah’s lips were so ungodly soft and smooth, and the way they pressed against him made his skin crawl with delight.

He had cranked his sensitivity way up high, and it was almost too much, but _god_ , it was so _good_.

Elijah now used his teeth to bite dark marks into his artificial skin, and it retracted where his teeth and lips pressed against Connor’s thighs. The white plastic with the faint blue lines gradually started dominating, but Elijah didn’t seem fazed - he simply found new patches of skin to bite into.

Connor trembled and panted, breathing heavily and curling his fingers in Elijah’s hair.

“E-Elijah,” he whispered and leaned his head slightly back, whimpering when Elijah had the audacity to chuckle at his misery.

Now several warning messages flashed before his eyes, but he knew it was safe to ignore them - he was used to them.

Elijah withdrew from his position and pushed his pants down around his knees before leaning in over Connor. Connor trembled still and looked up at the human with wide, glistening eyes and parted lips.

“Are you ready, Connor?” Elijah asked on a shaky exhale. His voice was so low and deep and raspy, and his eyes had grown dark with lust, the pupils had dilated.

Connor nodded and tentatively wrapped his arms around Elijah’s neck. When he was rewarded with another chuckle, he tightened his arms a bit to get the human close enough for a kiss. It was deep, rough, and hungry, and he moaned into it, completely unabashed. His eyes fluttered closed, and he focused on the lips sliding against his own, loving how easy and perfect it felt.

“I’m self-lubricating,” Connor murmured into the kiss and spread his legs a bit further, with a chill feeling how wet he had already gotten.

While maintaining the kiss, Elijah nudged Connor’s legs, and Connor took the hint. He pulled them towards his chest and could now feel Elijah’s hard cock against the back of his thighs. Desperate to feel it inside of him, he wriggled and writhed, even let go of Elijah’s neck with one arm to snake his hand down and grip the cock, giving it a few strokes.

Elijah let out a shaky groan, and it was such a divine sound. Connor saved it to replay later.

Elijah supported himself on one hand while his other gently batted Connor’s away from his cock, instead gripping himself and lining up with Connor’s hole. It was nearly dripping with the slick fluid. Elijah gingerly rubbed the tip of his cock in the sticky mess, and just that was enough to make Connor moan. Only this time, it wasn’t a normal moan - it was glitchy and high-pitched, and Connor blushed.

“You sure are an eager one,” Elijah noted with a breathy laugh, and Connor was about to mock scold the human for teasing him, but Elijah chose that very moment to press the tip inside, and Connor gasped and grabbed the sheets.

There was a smug grin on the human’s face, and while Connor wanted to wipe it away, he also didn’t want Elijah to stop. It was slow, agonizingly slow, and Connor gradually adjusted his tightness as the cock penetrated him, making sure he wasn’t _too_ tight while still being tight enough that it knocked the breath out of Elijah.

“You’re doing that on purpose,” the human noted, and Connor nodded, a small smile tugging at his lips. For his cheekiness, he received a slap to his ass. Not hard, but not gentle either, somewhere in between. It startled him and made him release a sharp gasp, made his back arch slightly.

Connor didn’t have adrenaline in his artificial veins, yet he felt psyched up and more than ready; he was excited as hell, and when Elijah slowly bottomed out inside him, he craned his neck and let out a long, glitchy whine. He felt so _full_ , and he was so wet, a thorough mess. His core temperature had risen to an alarming one, according to the warnings, but he dismissed them and focused solely on Elijah filling him up.

“Elijah,” he gasped and relaxed his neck to look at the human whose brows knotted together in a light frown. Sweat already beaded on his skin, and his normally pale skin tone had taken on a faint red hue.

“Yeah?” Elijah grunted, and as he looked at Connor, the frown disappeared. He pushed forward as much as he could, hips pressing against Connor’s ass, and let out a shaky sigh. Connor shook his head and smiled dreamily, his mouth falling open when Elijah began pulling back as slowly as he had pushed in.

“N-Nothing. Feels good.”

Elijah chuckled, but it was strained and breathy. He pulled almost completely out before pushing back in, and did it again, and again, and for every time it got faster and harder until Connor’s grip of the sheets was tight and turned his knuckles white and until each thrust ripped scratchy moans and high-pitched whines from his lips.

When the thrusts turned rough, Connor arched his back and with great effort let go of the sheets to instead grab into Elijah’s no doubt insanely expensive jacket, fingers curling into the soft fabric and tugging firmly. Elijah leaned down and crashed their lips together in a searing kiss, teeth clacking together and tongues swirling around each other, saliva sliding down chins and heavy moans being exchanged.

It felt like he was on fire - his body was so hot, and he knew he was blushing again - or still? -, could feel the heat in his cheeks, the warmth in his chest.

The only thing that could be heard were their heavy breathing, panting, and moaning and the wet, slick sounds from where Elijah ploughed into Connor at an increasingly rough pace. At one point, Connor moved on his side, and the change in position made him choke out a sound somewhere between a grunt and a cry as Elijah’s cock bumped against a particularly sensitive bundle of wires.

“I take it that was a good sound,” Elijah said, and Connor almost hated how smug he sounded. But of course, he was right - it had felt _so good_ , and Connor wanted desperately to feel it again.

“Y-Yeah,” Connor whispered and turned his head to look at Elijah. His face had gone pink and sweat trickled down his forehead and down the sides of his face. Seeing him in his impeccable suit, fucking into him like an animal caring only about his own relief, Connor knew that his shutdown wasn’t far away. He just wanted Elijah to come first - anything else would be rude.

He adjusted his tightness to be a tad looser, but still tight enough that he could feel every inch of Elijah’s cock slam into him, still tight enough that he could feel every throb and jerk.

“Outstanding,” Elijah whispered, voice strained and tight, and took hold of Connor’s legs to better be able to fuck him. Connor leaned on his elbow and hung his head forward, his usually so neat hair falling into his face. His eyes were tightly closed but his mouth wide open, spilling moan and cries like that was his only means of survival.

“You’re phenomenal, Connor,” Elijah continued, and Connor blushed harder while his body began tightening up. He didn’t have long until he shut down, and he wanted so desperately for Elijah to come first, but the way he praised him, Connor wasn’t sure that was going to happen.

His hands balled into tight fists in the sheets, and he cast a quick glance at Elijah, found that he was watching him intently.

“E-Elijah,” he panted, “I’m c-close to shutdown, please---”

“Don’t worry, Connor, I’ll take such good care of you,” Elijah promised, and Connor had a feeling what kind of care Elijah would take of him, and the thought - Elijah fucking into his unconscious body, just ravaging him like he pleased - combined with another powerful thrust against the bundle of wires sent Connor into the shutdown he so long had anticipated. Everything went black.

When Connor came to, Elijah was stroking his hair and humming a soothing tune. His limbs and eyelids felt heavy as lead, but he was relaxed in the way that only a good fucking could ensure. His processors were still working on getting him back online, and it took a few seconds before he could move. At first it was a clumsy gesture, his hand fumbling to find Elijah’s, but after a few tries, he managed to grip it gently and squeeze it.

Opening his eyes, Connor found Elijah smiling warmly to him.

“Welcome back, Connor,” he said, and his voice was even and warm, not a trace of the strained breathlessness from when they had been going at it. Connor smiled and made a soft sound, closing his eyes again and begging that he wouldn’t have to move much within the next thirty minutes - he needed to run some diagnostics and check his systems.

Elijah stroked his hair for two minutes and seven seconds, and it was only when he began pulling out that Connor realized he was still inside him. He slid out with a wet sound, and Connor shivered lightly.

“I hope that was satisfactory,” he murmured and looked at the human. He felt absolutely, completely, thoroughly fucked out and blissfully unaware of anything that happened around him. Not even when Elijah left the room did he react. He suspected that the human had simply gone to find a towel.

Connor’s suspicions were confirmed when Elijah returned with two towels and dumped one on top of him. With the other he wiped the sweat from his face.

“Oh, it absolutely was,” Elijah finally answered with a light chuckle, “and going by your shutdown, I trust you also found it pleasurable.”

Connor nodded lazily and took the towel to pat his ass dry.

For the best of five minutes, there was complete silence between them. Connor began running his diagnostics to check if something had gone wrong during the shutdown - it hadn’t happened yet, but better safe than sorry - while absently stroking his hair. Elijah sat with his towel and simply observed him.

When Connor had finished his diagnostics - everything in tip-top shape - he looked at Elijah and smiled dreamily.

“Thank you,” he sighed and sat up to scoot over to him. Elijah laughed softly.

“You’re very much welcome, sweetheart. And as promised, I will tell you all I know about deviants when we’re both in a less, ah, disheveled state. You did very well, Connor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
